


Pokemon X FuckLocke

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Other, Pokephilia, Porn, Rape, female on feral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The rules of the challenge are simple:1. Catch the first male pokemon in every area2. If a pokemon faints, it must fuck or rape Autumn in someway before it continues the fight3. If a pokemon faints twice the fucking must include another pokemon of personAn actual playthrough happening. all chapters are written immediately after the pokemon faints in battle. I'm only allowed to continue playing when the chapter is uploaded.





	1. Into The Pokemon World!

Most kids dreamed of moving to the Kalos region, being selected by the ever handsome professor Sycamore and venturing out into the world on a quest to discover and learn more things about pokemon. 

Autumn was one such girl. 

She was 15 years old when Professor Sycamore called her and 4 others, Shauna, Trevor, Selene, and some fat guy. It was out of season for Professor sycamore to send kids out on a challenge. The five were called to hold a meeting with professor Sycamore himself when he revealed why he was doing such a thing. 

“We’ve gotten reports of the infamous pokemon teams; Aqua and Magma.” He said. “We think they’re responsible for a virus that has already instilled into all pokemon. We need you five to join the fighting force to collapse the teams, to stop the spread while me and other scientists work on a cure.” 

“Profesor Sycamore… what is the virus, exactly?” Trevor asks, voice shaky as he holds his Pokeball. "Pokemon seem to be safe, why is it so important that we stop it?"

“I don’t want to say.” The professor replied standing up. “But it is of the utmost importance that you never, ever let your pokemon faint in battle, or die. And do not attempt to catch pokemon of your same gender- as it will not work. Please- only do succeed. I’ll see you all in a few days. Today you need to start your training.” 

The virgin Autumn sets off with a Chespin and quickly catches a male Bunnlby and Pansage on her way to the first gym. 

Her shy little Bunnelby keeps pawing at her legs, and her Pansage just won't stop tugging her hair. Her new partner Chespin looked... very lost in thought. 

She wondered what this virus was all about.

  
  


RULES OF THE FUCKLOCKE:

  1. Catch the first male pokemon in every area
  2. If a pokemon faints, it must fuck or rape Autumn in someway before it continues the fight
  3. If a pokemon faints twice the fucking must include another pokemon of person




	2. The Virus (Pansage)

Autumn painstakingly trained her team in preparation for the bug type gym leader. Gyms were a good stepping stone to train her pokemon to stop teams Aqua and Magma before any virus spread. 

That being said, professor Sycamamore told them that every pokemon had already been infected, but of her party members by the time Autumn was at the front steps of the gym? They all seemed fairly normal. I quiet little Riolu, and earnest Pikachu, A mischievous Bunnelby, a naughty Pansage, and her beloved little Chespin. All Autumn could really remember was how… strange professor Sycamore looked when he told them to not let their pokemon faint. There was something there… something… of a… grim smile.

Autumn enters the gym and slides down the rope onto the sticky web below. She shrivels up at the thought of any spider making this- as she wasn’t a big fan of insects. How huge a spider would have to be. Her shoes immediately stick to the gluey surface, to they must be artificially created with rope and an adhesive. She lets out her Pansage, a questionable choice, seeing as it has a solid weakness to bug types, and is a few levels behind the rest of her team- but is confident that bug types couldn’t be terribly threatening, as her wobbly legs carry her across the ropes to face the trainers. 

Her Pansage makes fairly good work of a Metapod, though it is amusing how half the battle was Pansage licking it to death. Strangely, the girl looked elated that she lost, thanking Autumn profusely as she collected her fainted Metapod in her arms, in a way that didn't sit well.

And It’s going just fine until a Spewpa lands a critical hit tackle, and Pansage crumbles. Autumn doesn’t even have the time to cry out in empathy for her partner pokemon, because her voice catches in her throat, and suddenly she feels a true… fear. 

She looks, her shaking legs bouncing the web under her- if the web weren't so sticky she would’ve surely lost her balance and fallen by now. Pansage… is still breathing- when Sycamore first told her about a virus that activates when a pokemon fainted, she fretted that he ment… death. 

But Pansage, slowly… stood up to full height, chest heaving, and eyes muddied, but still alive. 

Autumn felt a surge of relief for a moment, as she told the boy it was her loss, and Pansage jumped into her arms- knocking her backward. The boy was suddenly grinning as if he held information she didn’t. 

Pansage extended out vine whips to wrap around Autumn’s chest in a hug of comfort, Autumn welcomed it, even though it caused her breasts to be squished, and even if Pansage was rubbing his face right into her nipples. 

Pokemon didn’t understand the concept of sex- and all of this was very innocent. 

Until the vines started getting tighter. And tighter. And tighter. It began to hurt, and Autumn said as much, “Hey, buddy, not so hard, okay?” 

Pansage looked at her with baby doll eyes, and retracted the vines, and hopped down to her feet. 

Before his vines swept her feet out from under her in one quick motion. 

She landed on her back, and with the bounce of the rope under her, her neck jerked up and down like whiplash, she gasped in pain. Somewhere behind her, Autumn heard the boy with the Spewpa cheer? And suddenly Pansage didn’t look as friendly, she tried to sit up, only to find that her back was now totally stuck, and fused with the sticky web. She was just lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. 

“Pansage? I’m stuck-” Autumn couldn’t even finish her sentence before she felt vine curl around her wrists, and her the boy jeering, and Autumn’s face went red. 

The boy probably could see her little white panties under her miniskirt. 

That would be the least of her worries in just a moment.

She figured that Pansage’s vines were there to yank her off her back, into a standing position, but instead, the vines encircled her wrists and hands and pushed them, back behind her head. “Pansage? What are you doing?” But her wrists and hands were now stuck to the web, and looking as far down as she could, she could just barely see the leafy head of her Pansage. 

Before she felt a little rustle of her skirt. “Pansage!” She cried out, panicked, her body jerking and bouncing the web- but she felt the hard, bulbed end of a vine pressing up against her panties. Right to her pussy, pressing, and slowly massaging her entrance on the other side of her underwear, in full view of a horny 14-year-old boy, who was eagerly shifting to get a better view. 

“Pansage! No! Stop it! Help me up!” Her voice was wobbly and confused. When the bulbed end of the vine suddenly opened, spreading like little thin fingers in a blossoming motion, and closing again. 

She.. was getting wet. 

“Pansage! Pansage, please, please stop this! Stop this now! Don’t do that!” but her feet and hands were locked in place, she was on her back, totally immobile, as her own pokemon stroked her underage, virgin vagina, causing slick to gather though her underwear. 

The other vine she felt suddenly sliding up, under the front of her shirt. She let out a helpless cry and the vine constricted the front of her shirt, and tore it off, leaving her little bralette to be the only thing protecting her bust from this violation of dignity.    
  
“Pansage! Pansage  _ PLease! Please! Please stop this! No! This is so wrong! Stop! STOP!” _

Autumn tried lashing out all of her limbs, but Pansages grubby little hands suddenly grabbed and tugged off her miniskirt, down to her ankles. She heard the little boy watching this all whistle, and Pansage giggles mischievously.

“Pansage! No! No! No!”

She felt Pansage crawling up her body then, leaving her wet pussy almost throbbing, refusing to finish what it started. Letting everybody in the gym, all silently watching aside from the boy, get a good view of how wet she’d gotten.    
  
“Please! Somebody! SOMEBODY HELP ME-e-e!!”

But Pansage was using his tongue. His Lick attack- right under her bra, and his grubby fat hands felt her up, his grip was strong, and she could hear herself wail incoherently as a Pokemon, a feral animal was ready to sexually deface her in front of an audience. 

“FUCK HER TITS!” The boy cried from his watch place- and to Autumn’s horror, the boy had his dick out, and a hand around it, furiously pumping the hardened shaft as he looked at her wettened panties with glee. “Bitch gonna be raped by a fucking MONKEY!”   
  
“NO! No stop! PANSAGE STOP IT-T” but then her bralette was torn off, exposing her bouncing nipples, hardened pink buds of their own accord. Autumn could feel tears welling up as she heard the boy moan, and tears started to spill over when she saw her Pansage, with its own feral pokemon cock in hand, stroking itself, before it’s fat, ugly hands squished her tits together, and with a happy little crow, inserted his animal cock, and started fucking, in and out, in and out.

“No!” AUtumn was sobbing. “No! NO! STOP! HELP ME! HELP ME! NO! NO!”

There was nothing pleasurable about this, just a grass monkey pokemon fucking her tits, grunting like the filthy animal that it was. The boy was openly moaning now, and Autumn was far too aware of how much her tits bounced, being both large, and on such an unstable surface. 

“OH yeah!” The boy moaned. “Fuck her! F-fuck her pussy too!”

“NO!” Autumn cried, revolting to the mere thought, but that didn’t stop her precious little pansage from extending his vines, and tickling the bulby head right over her entrance again, never touching her clit, which would let her cum. 

“AH!” Autumn jerked. “N-No! AHh~! S- Stop!” 

But Pnasage’s vines snuck underneith her panties- and the bulbed head of the vine suddenly shoved itself right inside of her. 

She let out a huge scream. This was the first thing she’d every had inside her. 

“OhMYGOD! PANsaGE AHH! AHH~ PLease~ stop! STOP~”

“Bitch! Your pussy is so fucking good~!” The boy called from his spot. “Can I have a turn?”

“No! N-No~ AH! AHH~! Mm~! MMmm! Stop! STOP IT!~ PLE… easeee…~”

The vine was violently fucking her pussy, and she doesn’t think shes ever felt anything more painful. 

“Ahh!!~ Pansage~! AHh! No~!”

She _willed_ for her mouth to say "Stop!" But she was being washed away in the feeling, a thick bulb ramming into her cunt- felt all warm and tingly. her boobs suddenly grew warm too, and she could feel Pansage's cum beginning to leak out onto them. She gasped. "AH! AH! Pansage! Oh~ Oh! Mmph! Ahhh~!" but if Pansage were to stop now? That would be worse. 

"Please!" She meant it in a 'please stop way' before, but now all she knew was that vine was digging so deep insider her, and she'd never felt that before. She could faintly hear the boy fapping still. She was humiliated.

But… she felt it coming on- hard and strong. As Pansage drooled onto her face, still fucking her tits, grabbing the tender flesh way too hard for comfort, Autumn was fucked hard and fast, and orgasmed in front of a prepubescent schoolboy, who jerked himself off to the whole experience. 

She was fucked and fucked as she sobbed and sobbed, until she felt cum on her face, hear the boy jeering more about fucking her tight little pussy- and when she orgasmed- she blacked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE SUPPORT ME FOR FREE BY LEAVING A COMMENT! <3 <3 <3


	3. Professor Sycamore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor Sycamore?  
> more like professor SiCKO AMIRITE?!?!?! 
> 
> please keep reading no more puns i promise!!!!!

Viola’s gym goes down without issue, her Chespin evolved beforehand, and started a rollout combo which one hit knocked out Viola’s ace Vivillon. 

She claimed her badge- and because she would never have to see these people again? SHook her tits at the cute boy who’d jerked himself off yesterday. On her way out of town, she filled out her team, now complete with a Pansage, Gulpin, Quilidin, Riolu, and Pikachu. She’d headed over to Lumeous city when she gets a notice from Salena to meet up with the others in professor Sycamore’s lab for a quick meeting. 

Autumn, after stopping at the pokemon center made her way over to the esteemed Professor Sycamore’s lab. 

She passed by tall the others before professor Sycamore came out of his office, holding a box and Pokeballs. 

“Hey, gang.” He said, sounding tired. “I’ve got some pokemon that I think you might want to see- and have. But first, I must ask just to make sure… none of you have let your Pokemon lose in a battle, correct?”

Autumn swallowed and looked at her fellow student. They all appeared to be doing the same. 

“No…” Trevor is the first one to speak. “At least I haven't- anyway.” 

Professor Sycamore let out a kind sigh. “That’s a relief. It’s scary times we’re living in. Here- I’ve got the traditional starter Pokemon from the Kanto region, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander. I have more than enough for you all to take the ones you want- remember to think about team balance. And I haven't much time, but I’ve left you all a message with these stones as to another thing I would like you all to research on the sidelines as we look to take down team rocket. Trevor- Grass, water or fire?”

Professor Sycamore had two of each starter, and by the time it was Autumn’s pick, though Bulbasaur was always her clear favorite, losing wasn’t a very comfortable option anymore, so she picked a Charmander. Maybe it would grow on her. In the end, the one remaining Pokemon was a sad little Squirtle, who kept snapping its teeth at her Charmander.    
  
“Alright- keep venturing on your journey. I think taking on five gyms at least is a good idea before tackling the teams Aqua and Magma. Explore new places, make good teams, and do not lose!”

The five of them smiled an nodded, as the headed out the door- but professor Sycamore stopped Autumn. 

“Autumn? A word, please? With your Charmander before you go?”

Autumn paused, everybody else had already filed out the door. Professor Sycamore looked att her expectantly with shining eyes. She was a part of his program, she couldn’t really refuse… 

“Sure- what do you need sir?”

“Sir?” Sycamore chuckled. “That’s a new one. Follow me to my desk.”

Professor Sycamore has a nice, regal wooden desk in front of a nice wall, and he sat down in his chair, ushering Autumn to stand behind him and look at some papers. She looks at them for a second, before she realizes she has no idea what they’re talking about. 

“Sir? What is this?”

Professor Sycamore drew in a husky breath. “Autumn… are you positive that you haven't let any of your Pokemon faint?”

Autumn froze. “What?”

Professor Sycamore turned to her, with murder in his handsome eyes. “I asked you a very simple question. Have you lost a battle yet?”

“NO! No, I’ve been training my team incredibly well!” Being raped was one thing, admitting it to her mentor was something else entirely. 

Until Professor Sycamore’s two fingers begin sliding up her leg. 

“You can’t lie to me, Autumn.” Professor Sycamore said, fingers slowly tracing their way up under her skirt. AUtumn was rigid. Was she supposed to throw him off? “I can smell it on you.”

“S-sir?” Autumn stammered, and professor Sycamore laughed. 

“Good girl... calling me sir... I wonder what pokemon got a taste of you?” His voice was deep and lustrous. Seductive and overwhelming. Autumn muffled something like a moan, and Professor Sycamore, PUlled AUtumn into his lap, her legs spread, his two fingers tracing her clitoris over her panties. “You seemed so mature today… did you enjoy your first experience?”

“Sir… I don’t… MMph!” Sycamore violently shoved his hand into her mouth without warning, hissing a little when her teeth came down a bit, and he tutted. “Now now, Autumn. Behave ourself. I just love little girls like you.. And there’s somehting I need you to see…” His rocky voice is straight out of a porn, but his fingers are feeling her up, and hes more then twice her age. She can’t make a damn sound, as professor Sycamore’s lone Squirtle stands on the desk right next to her, dragging her weak, now suddenly wimpering Charmander by the tail. Its tail is dim. 

If a Charmander's tail is put out, it will kill it! She realises, and moves to help, but professor Sycamor’s stopped rubbing her clit and is not holding her down in place by her hipbone with ease. She can feel Sycamore's hard erection growing right between her folds, as she’s held down. She tries to bite down or make a sound, but it’s helpless. She moves to her new partner, and Sycamore and Autumn watch as Squirtle produces a single bubble. And send it floating towards Charmanders tail. Charmander is crying out helplessly as the Squirtle is holding it down to the table, belly side up- and the bubble carries over and over ad over until  _ pop _ it bursts over its tail flame. 

Miraculously- it’s not extinguished, and Charmander’s just crying in pain and helplessness. It’s still conscious when Autmn sees something begin to happen. A pouch drops for between Charmander's legs, and a penis begins to slowly extend, as it’s whimpers are beginning to quiet. It’s fainting, and Autumn watches in horror as it’s little cock appears and grows and grows and grows until it’s almost half Charmanders height. It’s thick though, stubbly-- with a weird texture on it that must be unique to the Charmander breed. It really is inhuman. 

Professor Sycamore shushes Autumn quietly, as he slowly retracts his hand.

“Autumn… little girls like you? Are meant to be raped.”

“What?”

“Little girls like you are so, so perfect.” And Sycamore drew his face closer to AUtumn, and drew a long lick up her face. “Little girls like you… we’re going to fuck them. ANd little girls like you were made for it. Little girls like you… love it.”

“Sir?”

“Fuck yes,” Sycamore said, his hand moving beneath her skirt again. “Call me sir- little girl. I’m going to take good care of you.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Autumn isn’t sure what compelled her to say it. Whether it’s because he’s her mentor, and is clearly not being talked out fo this? Or if because his words rang true? Or is maybe... Because AUtumn was wet… slowly dripping thick slick. Sticky and viscous.

“Little girls like you are so beautiful… The look in your eyes when you saw your new pokemon’s cock? You are so innocent.” Professor Sycamore, between all the clothes they wore, began to rock back and forth. “Little girls like you are just made… to be ruined.”

“AHh!” AUtumn lets a moan slip out as that cock was rocking right in between her folds, even will all the clothes in between. Hitting that sore spot Pansage left behind.    
  
“Little girls like you are so hot!” And that was a growl. Professor Sycamore’s voice was freakishly deep. Autumn had never noticed that before, 

She was ready- so ready to be fucked wide open- until professor YScamore held her hips, and threw her backward, landing with a crash on her back that made her see starts for a moment. 

“Sir?”

“Say it again.”

“Sir?”

“Good girl.” 

Professor Sycamore stood above her, almost lightyears away he was so tall, and she was on her back, with the wind knocked out of her. 

“You didn’t lose this fight today, Autumn.” He said. “I’ve got no right to touch you.”

“Sir? But you are… my mentor. Surely… you can- you can do whatever you want with me?” She was trying to mask her eagerness, but it almost certainly didn’t work. 

That’s when Professor Sycamore’s foot came down to rest on autumn’s crotch. 

“I haven't defeated you yet. IF you so badly want me to take care of you little girl? You lose- or you beg.”

“But- sir! Sir please!”

“You are a sexy little girl,” Sycamore said. “But You’re not ripe yet…. You have no shame right now. That won’t do.”

“Sir? Sir- please… please I need you!”

“Farewell.” Professor Sycamore bid her. “And please… enjoy the Charmander.” 

And with that, Charmander came all over the desk, after fucking the empty hole of a Squirtle shell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please PLEASE SUPPORT ME FOR FREE BY LEAVING A COMMENT! THANK YOU~

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Like? Please don't read! All hate comments will be deleted- or if misspelled, printed and framed on my wall for my own entertainment. 
> 
> Note: Constructive criticism WANTED. Critique is not hate. <3


End file.
